


Lost Trainers

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ron's upset because he lost his trainers.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Lost Trainers

"Bloody, fucking, piss-mongering, shite-eating, cock-sucking ferret," Ron growled, as he tore up the room.

"Ron, do you kiss your mam with that mouth?" Seamus asked, snickering as he watched Ron frantically searching the room.

"No, but I'll bloody well kiss yours with it if you don't shut the hell up!"

Seamus blushed and Harry piped in, "Ron, I don't think you should have said that!"

"Why?" Ron asked, lifting up a pillow.

"You just said you'd kiss Seamus!"

"And? Your point is?" Ron dropped to his knees as he looked under the bed. "If he found my bloody trainer I sure as hell would kiss him. If he found both of them, I'd kiss him twice."

"Really now?" Seamus asked. "And if Harry found your trainers?"

"I'd kiss him."

"And if Ginny found your trainers?"

Ron looked up and glared at both of them, "Now you're just being mental. Are you sure you haven't seen my trainers?"

"Well... I've got one right here," Harry said, pulling it out of his robes.

"And I've got tha other right here," Seamus grinned.

Ron rolled his eyes, grabbed his trainers and kissed them both. As he tied the laces on his second trainer, "You know, if you want to kiss me you don't have to make me late for class in doing so." He then left the room without a backward glance, Harry and Seamus staring incredulously at each other.


End file.
